Mistress of the Dark
by angelisis7
Summary: Elizabeth wants to do something 'FUN' for New Years, Jason is reluctant once he hears her idea. The night will be one they won't soon forget. Especially when you add in some of Port Charles less...sane members of society.
1. Chapter 1

So it was late the other night and I was half awake, half asleep and in that in between place of dreaming and not and this idea came to me. This won't be a long story, it will just be... I plan on never going over 1500 words per chapter, short sweet... I have no idea where this is going, but I'll let my muse play with it, when I am stuck on other things. I wouldn't have even bothered writing it, but it was persistent and would not cease and desist, so my muse decided to run with it. Some things are taken from a movie and made to fit here, as for the Idiopathic Neuropathy, I figured Jason's needed an actual name to his condition. The main character of Haven has this condition, fudged some to work for the show, so I am fudging it here. The only thing this condition does, is make it so he can't feel things, touch, pleasure...(Not a doctor, just playing with the condition and making it less serious) (sorry, long ass authors note) Hope you all enjoy and will share your thoughts with me! As always, my dad's health comes first, so no schedule is set in stone.

**Mistress of the Dark**

**Chapter One…**

"Why did I allow you to talk me into this?" Jason asked looking completely put out and slightly fearful.

"I didn't, you were the one who said it would be fun to get out of here and enjoy the night."

"So…you picked Jake's and it is just a coincidence that it's having a costume party?"

"It is New Year's…Don't pretend to be in pain, you can't feel anything…physically."

"Are you throwing my idiopathic neuropathy in my face? Besides, who throws a costume party for New Year's?"

"Not at all. Just stating the facts and the facts are, you can feel emotions; you just can't feel anything else. Jason we have known each other for years, we've been friends for just about as long. Please won't you do this one little thing for me? We shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing on New Year's."

"Elizabeth…"

"Pretty please…Ever since that breakup, I've been in a funk, take me out, let's have some fun. I know you need it, especially after your last breakup, what were you thinking dating that walking ad for crazy?"

"You are going to talk to me about dating crazy; did you miss the obsession surrounding Lucky, Ric and Zander?"

"Oh…you are going there, hmm? Well, shall we talk about Carly, Sam and Courtney?"

"We've each had a trifecta of crazies in our life…what does that say about us?"

"That we need to be more particular with our choices, we've obviously set the bar pretty damn low. So what is the reasoning for the terrible triplets?"

"Carly…I was brain damaged and just wanted to feel something, of course, the brain damage is what caused the idiopathic neuropathy…Courtney, well, she seemed like a good idea at the time, but she redefined crazy and as for Sam, well that was a case of thinking with my smaller head. Although, the fact that she was that talented, should have tipped me off, what were you thinking with your own twisted trio?"

"Lucky…I'll blame being young-ish and stupid, he seemed like a lot of fun, of course, if I would have known that he was a candidate for the funny farm, I would have run away, instead I ran away screaming after almost a year…Zander, that one is a little more complicated, I thought he had a heart and figured I could help him, but the moron was only interested in one thing, and it so happened his heart was filled with greed, one of something wasn't enough. Ric…what could I possibly say to justify that bad mistake. I thought with him being a lawyer and all would signify sanity, let's just say, he and Lucky could share a padded room and would never be missed."

"So…why do we keep choosing duds?"

Elizabeth thought about that for a few, but the answer, while glaringly obvious, wasn't something she was willing to give voice, yet, maybe ever.

"Because we have low standards and we need to rectify that, before our standards slip even lower." She said, while holding back her actual thoughts.

Elizabeth bent down to grab her bag, but being the klutz that she is, smacked her forehead on the corner of the desk.

"Damn it! That hurts like a son of a…"

"How's your head?"

"I haven't had any complaints yet, why do you ask?" Elizabeth replied with a wicked smirk.

She watched the fish out of water routine that Jason was re-enacting with a straight face until – what a beautiful word – until Jason's hand began to make fisting motions near his little head.

"Cat got your tongue Morgan?"

"Nope, just a tantalizing image gaining ground as I give it more than a 'little' head space."

"Seriously, you are…quit stalling, it is time to find your costume."

"What are you going to go as?"

"Well…even though I don't have the boobs for it, I figure I am going to go as Elvira. The right push-up bra should define things a little better."

"You are pretty well defined already."

"Why thank you Jason, you are such a flatterer."

"So…I should get on finding a costume…" Jason said, but sounded as if he was being murdered, not dragged to a costume party.

"We still on for the movie tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what are we watching?"

"The head with two things…I mean the thing with two heads…" Elizabeth said and then blushed. Oh yeah, her mind was in the gutter and was in serious risk of never returning.

If her damn 'friend' would put on a shirt…things would be a little…easier.

"Miss Webber, your mind seems to be in the gutter, what have you been doing today?"

"Don't ask and I won't tell. Go, get ready, I want to get this party started."

"You just want to get your drink on."

"Well, there is that, but I think we could both use a night of fun."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sure, that should be enough time. See you soon."

**XxXxX**

'Holy shit…Damn!' Jason thought as he watched her walk up to him. His office was probably not the best place to be right now.

"We should get going, don't want to miss your party."

"Sure, that's why you are all of a sudden in a hurry."

It wasn't until they entered the bar that she spoke, the entire ride over she had been lost in thought. What he wouldn't have given to have the ability to read her mind.

"Jason, what the hell are you wearing?" Elizabeth asked once they were standing at the bar.

"Clothes, why?"

"Because, you were supposed to be wearing a costume, here I am, in this dress and wig and…I didn't realize I would be this…bare."

"I have to say, you've never looked better."

"You are such a guy."

"Why were you worried about your breasts, they look…quite…more than a handful."

"And we all know, more than a mouthful is wasteful, damn, you are such a guy tonight. When's the last time you got laid?"

"Don't ask, I think it has been just as long for me, as it has been for you."

"We really need to get laid!"

"Are you offering Webber, because one or two more drinks…?"

"Don't tempt me."

Knowing he needed to get off this topic, he got the bartenders attention and signaled for a bottle of tequila. Hopefully with enough drinks in his system, he'd be able to let go of his…impure thoughts. Of course, he'd been trying to ignore and supress his lusty thoughts for years and it still hadn't worked, so thinking this, was probably moot, but, he couldn't see another option.

After the fourth shot, neither of them was feeling any pain and while they never had issues with loose lips, they didn't seem to be holding anything back.

" .God! Jason, you look amazing, it has been too long. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Carly, what in the world are you doing? Getting dumped wasn't enough to alert you to the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"Seems to me, it is all your fault, you cheap little tart."

"Cheap, who are you calling cheap? What's that perfume that you are wearing called, catch of the day?"

"You, it is always you, always in the way, you are…not worthy."

Jason had to laugh, Carly never had been able to match wits with Elizabeth, but it never seemed to stop her from trying.

"Blah, blah, woof, woof…move along would you."

"Jason are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are the one who came up to us. You've been an ex long enough to know, I hit it until I dump it, then you are nothing, not even a distant memory."

"Why are you being so cruel?"

"You call it cruel; I call it factual…TomaTO…ToMAHto…"

Jason and Elizabeth watched as Carly stumbled her way back to her date.

"What a piece of work."

"Remember, you were dipping into that gene pool, can you imagine her having your kids?"

When his whole body practically rattled apart at the thought, Jason thanked his lucky stars for missing that boat. "I consider myself fortunate, with her as a mother; I'd have to put her down like the bitch in heat she is."

"Would probably have been the best course of action. I shudder to think of that woman as anyone's mother…"

"Incoming. Looks like all our past crazies are here tonight."

"Aren't we special, a few more drinks and I might allow you to chaperon me out of here, or this could be are chance to let our dud's know, we will never again tap that."

"I'm game if you are, but promise me, there will be a few games of pool and at least one dance, okay?"

"You Mr. Morgan have yourself a deal, so long as at midnight, friends or…I get my New Year's kiss."

"You…want me…to kiss you?"

"I asked right?"

**XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Dad's feeling a little better today, so I was able to get this one done and out and a much faster rate. Hope you enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. Thank you for the faves/follows and reviews! They truly mean the world to me.

**Chapter Two**

Jason's mind was still stuck on her question. It repeated over and over and for most people, it would be a simple request but they had been dancing around one another for so long. When one was single the other wasn't. When they both were, the world seemed to be conspiring to keep them apart.

"You want me to kiss you? I think I need to hear you say that again."

"I want you to-"

He wasn't going to give her a chance to change her mind. He had thought and dreamt about this moment for so long, sometimes it was hard to remember it had never happened.

With two steps, he had her on the dance floor and in his arms. Within the next moment, his lips were on hers and he was fulfilling what felt like a lifelong dream.

She tasted of tequila and vanilla; she tasted like heaven, in his opinion. He devoured her mouth and ravaged her lips until they were both breathing heavily.

It wasn't until he pulled back and found himself lost in her eyes, that he realized he had felt that. At first his mind tried to convince him it was just wishful thinking but the longer her hand rested against his cheek and the longer they remained locked on each other's eyes, he knew, this was not just his mind playing tricks.

"I didn't mean right now…not that I'm complaining, that was one hell of a kiss. No wonder you end up with stalkers, if you kiss all the girls like that. I still have knees, right?"

He hadn't felt this light, this…good; in he couldn't remember how long. Her praise of his kissing technique warmed his heart.

"You asked me to kiss you, so what's the problem?"

"No problem, I had meant a New Year's kiss though. You know the clock strikes midnight and your lips and mine meet…"

"Oh…As for my technique, I suppose some would say I've had a lot of practice but don't forget, my ex's aren't the only ones to lose their ever-loving minds, so what do you do, besides kiss like you are trying to devour a man's soul?"

"Wouldn't that make me a succubus or incubus or something?"

"Not what I meant." Jason said with a laugh.

Remembering the kiss and the way it felt like her whole being had been infused into his. Like her body and soul had wrapped around his and imbued him with the most pleasure he had ever felt.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just me."

The sad thing was she really believed that. Knowing he had to change the subject or he just might make a fool of himself, he slowed their swaying and began to direct her back to the bar. It was time for more drinks. The fact that he now had a plan…well that was not something he was willing to share, at least not yet.

They had barely made any progress when Ric stepped into their path.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Elizabeth, how could you dress…like that and let that damaged…thug do…that, to you?"

"I dressed like this, because it is a costume party and here is a novel idea, because I damn well wanted to. I let him kiss me because…well it is for more than one reason, but one of the many reasons is, because I've been thinking about his lips for so long and dreaming about his…abilities, practically since we became friends. That kiss was so…sublime, he almost had me cumming from his…technique. What can I say Ric, you suck. Your kissing sucks, your ability to be a boyfriend sucks, your…you just suck and not in a good way either. I had to keep a toy on the side when I was with you, hell why do you think I showered after every time we had sex…a girl needs pleasure as well you buffoon."

"Elizabeth! I…you…"

Jason laughed richly when Ric ran from the bar, tears in his eyes and a horrified look on his face.

"Really, you've been dreaming about my lips?"

"Don't let it go to your head big boy."

Not bothering to answer, he simply began to direct her back to the bar. He wasn't sure what was going on tonight, but whatever it was, he planned to make the most of it.

"Jake, bring your best bottle of tequila, Elizabeth and I have some shots to do."

"You got it Jason."

"What about the other bottle?"

"It seems to have disappeared; besides, this stuff is better and will burn less while going down."

"Aww, does wittle Jason need something smoother to ease the way?"

"Bite me!"

He realized a moment too late that it was something he shouldn't have said, because the words had barely slipped from his lips, than Elizabeth grabbed his hand, sucked his middle finger into her mouth and enacted giving him a blowjob and then nibbled the pad of his finger. His dick rose so quickly, he feared he'd given his 'little' head, whiplash.

He couldn't remember ever being this aroused, especially with so many people around, but the thought no sooner arose than he felt the sharp bite of her teeth in his finger. Not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to not be considered foreplay.

"Damn woman, I didn't mean that literally."

"Oops…how was I to know?"

Her innocent look was not lost on him. He couldn't fathom how she managed to seem so innocent and yet be a walking hard-on as well.

Knowing he had to get his libido under control, at least for the time being, Jason grabbed the bottle that was in front of him, poured two shots, slammed them both and then offered her one.

"Elizabeth, my eyes are up here, the last time I checked, my belt or anything below it didn't have eyes."

"Oh…eat me!"

"Don't ask for something unless you are willing to follow through."

"I didn't ask for anything, I simply stated."

She may not have asked but if she was in this mood, there was a reason for it. He'd seen the many sides of Elizabeth, yet this playful side seemed to have been buried deep. He couldn't put his finger on what had brought it out, but he hoped it stuck around, because whether she asked or not, he planned to do just what she had asked.

"If you say so, but forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Give me another shot 'Grease Lightning', I think I am going to need many alcoholic libations to keep you on your toes tonight."

"Grease Lightning, what is that, why would you call me that?"

"Isn't that what you are dressed up as? The tight white shirt, that defines all your…muscles, the tight pants, could my hand even fit in those things? Not to mention, the slightly slicked back hair…it makes me think of that John Travolta character in the movie Grease."

"That's what it is called. Sam used to watch that damn movie, practically every day. To be honest, I just grabbed some clothes and threw them on, as for your hands fitting into my pants…we may have to give that a test run a little later."

"You just want to get me into my pants…"

"Say huh?"

"Oh shut up. I've had a few, my lips are all tingly, which I think is your fault and my brain is a little foggy, which again, is your fault. You just want to get me into your pants. Better?"

"If I wanted to get you into my pants, or vice versa, I'd be in your pants or you'd be in mine." Shit, he hadn't meant to say that. Think it, yes, but say it…damn.

He watched a few emotions flicker across her face and then settle on contemplation. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I'll be taking you upstairs."

When she still didn't say anything, he was about to panic, but when her lips crashed onto his and he felt her kiss all the way to his toes…there wasn't anything on God's green earth, which could stop him.

When she pulled away from the kiss, his filter had not had the chance to re-engage and he blurted the first thing on his mind. "How the hell can I feel you? Every time we touch, it feels like you've climbed inside of me and I can feel…everything. Your touch, your kiss, your breath fanning across my skin…"

"You…I…You…feel me?!"

"I do."

"We've touched before, haven't we?"

They'd hugged, but it was always over clothes. They had touched, he was sure of it, but had there ever been skin to skin contact?

"Kinda…"

"After four years of friendship, we've kinda touched? I've hugged you and smacked you and kicked you."

"Yes, but there has always been a barrier between our skin, I-"

"Holy Shit, you can feel me!"

Yeah, he could and that was…amazing.

"Jason?"

He wasn't sure exactly what she was asking, but said, "Never, no one, not ever, not since this happened."

"Wow!"

"You can say that again, I'm…"Jason paused; he wasn't sure what he was. This was not something he was expecting.

Both grabbed at their shot glasses and slammed them back, refilled and slammed those too.

The one thing – not the only thing – but one thing racing through Jason's mind, I need more, much, much more.

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like and will share your thoughts. Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows! Language and adult content warning.

**Chapter Three**

"If you two continue drinking like that, you'll need to be poured into bed. Want to make a 'bed will', so I know whether to put you in the same one or not?"

"You are a laugh riot Jake! We'll be fine."

"If you say so girly, but you've practically drank your weight already."

"Are you saying I'm skinny?"

"Not at all."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Elizabeth?"

"What?"

"Are you done sparring with Jake? There are other…activities I'd like to get to."

Elizabeth paused with her shot glass a breath away from her lips, "Like what?"

"Drink your drink and I'll-" Jason said but was interrupted.

"Hi Jason! Why haven't I seen you around lately? I've really missed you."

"Because I've been avoiding you like the plague."

"Why would you want to avoid me? We had some amazing times together."

"Sam, we were together for a month. Quit making it sound like we had this grand love affair. It was nothing, less than nothing really. You made yourself so readily available, who wouldn't take you up on what you were offering. You scratched an itch, don't make it into more."

Jason watched as another one of his mistakes fled the room.

"Harsh Jason, but seriously appropriate, that girl…"

"Yes I know. Not one of my shining moments. Like I said, she scratched an itch pretty well."

"You haven't had your itch scratched well until you've had-"

"If you plan on making it to midnight, then you need to stop whatever it was you were going to say. Otherwise, I will not be held accountable for going caveman and taking you and your ass upstairs and showing you what an epic fuck is really like."

"Promise?" Elizabeth breathily whispered. Drifting her finger down his shoulder to his chest, and when she reached his slightly hard nipple she flicked it with the tip of her nail and saw the desire flare anew in his azure eyes.

In front of God and everyone, like two magnets being drawn together. One moment there was a space between them and the next, their bodies were fused, from pelvis to shoulders and lips to lips.

Panting Elizabeth tried to break the spell that they had woven, but there was no stopping it. This was something she had been waiting for, for too long. "Upstairs Jason, don't stop, don't wait, don't pass go and do not collect $200, just…take me, claim me, make me yours!"

Never a man for having to be told twice, Jason swiftly caught her in his arms and headed for the stairs. "Jake room 2 is out of service for the foreseeable future!"

All of their ex's looked on in horrified fascination. The Borg, who never showed emotion, was full of it tonight and Port Charles Angel, who was always prim and proper…was acting like the crowd wasn't even a deterrent to their escapades.

"We need to be back here before midnight. You have-"

"85 minutes to make you mine and you will be I promise you that Webber."

"Stop talking Morgan, get with the claiming!"

Jason did as instructed.

Taking the time to remove their clothes was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

Jason shoved her dress up, while she shoved his pants and boxers down.

"Commando Webber…I think I am in love."

"Still not claimed!"

She felt him testing her for readiness and those few strokes of his long digits were almost enough to finish her off. She was on the edge of the precipice and the lightest of touches was going to be her undoing.

"Jason hurry up, I'm ready, and I need you, now!"

XxXxX

"Epic, that was pretty good, but epic…I think I need to…experience more, before I can call what we did epic."

"Might I remind you, you are the one who wanted to be downstairs for her midnight kiss."

"What was I thinking?"

"I don't know you'd have to tell me."

Elizabeth thought it over for a moment. It was true, she had wanted to be downstairs, but only because she thought that what she had desired, was out of her reach.

"Jason? Why did it take us so long to get to this point?"

"I don't honestly know. Maybe we had to become such good friends to reach this level of comfort." Jason said, but it sounded more like a question.

"It's true; I've never been comfortable with anyone, like I am with you. Just…what happens if this turns out to be the wrong choice, what if we lose it all? Jason, I need you in my life!"

He could hear the panic in her voice and felt the constrictions around his heart at the mere idea of this not working out. "Not going to happen. I may not know much, but I feel this, you…deeply."

He was going to say bones or soul, but figured that was a little too corny for the night.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You know a lot. Jason, will you promise me something?"

"Name it."

"No…no matter what happens or where this road takes us, we will remain friends."

"Absolutely! Does that mean we are going to give this…us, a chance?" Jason questioned.

"I think we would be foolish if we didn't take the chance this has given us."

"I agree."

"So, we're…dating?"

"I think we both know this is so much more than that."

XxXxX

"Will we be returning downstairs?"

"You got a quickie; you can wait till after midnight to slip between the sheets again."

"You say that like we made it to the bed this time."

"No, but just think, we have ex's to annoy, maybe we can make it a sextuplet and get them all to cry."

"I didn't know you had a touch of evil in you."

"It's Elvira's fault, I'm an innocent on-licker…"

"On-licker huh? Will I get a taste of this licking…later?"

"Indeed. My lips can't wait to wrap around your arousal and milk you for everything you got. Planning on eating me like I requested?"

"I dunno, does that mean you'll be biting me?" Jason asked, slightly fearful.

"Oh don't worry baby, I'll only nibble…your tender places, at least."

"If you don't stop, we won't be leaving this room…forever."

"You preform like you did earlier and you'd wear out a mechanical bull." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"How can you say that, when you said it wasn't epic?"

"Because, epic in my mind means more than once, hell, more than four or five times, I want to be so sexually sated that I can't even comprehend the idea of moving. Where breathing is an effort and the only place I can find heaven is in your arms. Think you are up to the task?"

"I know I am, but I don't know if you will be able to handle all that I can give. So, here is what I propose, we go back down stairs for the ten minutes left of the New Year, we kick our ex's to the curb for the…hopefully last time. I grab a bottle of champagne, bring you back up here and make the whole place stink of our pleasures, until your legs won't work and I throw my back out. Until the only thing that we are capable of doing is panting."

"I…Umm…I accept your…proposal…I do!"

Jason wouldn't admit it, but the sound of proposal coming from her lips…sounded amazing. Her I do…gave him even more ideas, now he would just have to figure out if she was game or not. He figured he had all night and the rest of tomorrow to convince her that she was exactly where she was meant to be, for all eternity.

She may not be the easiest person to convince to jump with both feet and screw the consequences, but he had never felt surer in his entire life.

"Be careful how you word things my dear…you give a man an idea and he could run with it."

Jason watched as a full bodied shiver rocked her frame. "Bring it, big boy!"

He needed to liquor her up more often. He had never seen her so free or as such a flirt. He liked it, a lot.

"Let's go Mistress of the Dark, evils afoot and we need to relish in a little of our own."

"I love the way you think Morgan. Let's go!"

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Some lines from the Nanny, but tweaked a little... Sorry for the delay, but my dad is having more bad days than good.

**Chapter Four**

As they walked down the staircase, their hands entwined, neither could wipe the smirk off their face. As soon as they entered the main part of the bar, everyone broke into applause and cheers, well…almost everyone.

Elizabeth's blush was almost instantaneous and had the crowd been able to see, covered her entirely.

"Morgan…that was some excitement you had going on there. Is this what sports fans call halftime?" Jake asked as she delved out another batch of drinks.

Elizabeth noticed that Jason had a slight red highlight to his skin and couldn't stop herself from commenting. "Jason, are you embarrassed?"

"Only because it seems everyone heard us."

"Maybe our loving was a little more epic than I had at first given it credit."

"Oh look Jason, its Courtney, Lucky and Zander…there has to be a joke in there somewhere…"

"You mean a blonde, a con and an idiot walk into a bar?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Well, if the worst thing you can say is blonde…we need to work on your vocabulary. I was thinking more along the lines of, a bitch, a loser and a moron…"

"Elizabeth, this is inappropriate behavior, I will not have my girlfriend slumming it."

"Oh, poor, poor, pitiful Lucky! It is such a shame you have never lived up to your name. You are a mess, not even a hot one. You act like you are all big and tough but when you are faced with…well anything really; you turn tail and run back to your mommy and hide behind her coattails. Zander, zip it… We had a month long affair, with barely passable sex, don't go smirking just yet Lucky, if he was passable, you were the reason God invented the vibrator…I had better sex with my shower head than I ever had with the two of you."

"Elizabeth, what is wrong with you? You loved them; they were your everything, like I am for Jason. We are simply on a break because we needed to find ourselves again. We lose ourselves when we are together, because we love so strongly."

She felt the moment Jason released her hand, but wasn't worried. Since admitting to her feelings for him, she knew nothing would stop them from discovering what they shared together.

With him bent over, she couldn't see his face, but she could hear the deep belly laughs that almost reverberated around the bar, partially drowning out the jukebox music.

"You okay there big boy?"

"I don't think I have laughed this hard…ever. Did you hear the shit she was spewing? My God, the people we've dated heretofore…we should have our heads examined, because we were obviously out of our minds. Six people and they are all nuttier than a Quartermaine fruitcake at Christmas time. Do you think we'd get a package deal if we had them all committed at once?"

"We could try, but once we started, where would it end? Take Courtney for example – goodness gracious, won't someone just take her and save us the hassle? – we'd have to have Sonny and Carly committed as well, and then that would lead to Bobbie, because I've always thought that woman was strung WAY too high. Then we move on to Lucky, the porky princess –I mean prince - would need to be taken away in a straitjacket…well, his whole Cassadine family really, plus Laura and Luke and then we move on to…you know, if we just commit the whole Cassadine, Spencer, Corinthos, Lansing's and Smith family…did I get everyone or am I missing a few?"

"I think it would be quicker to list who doesn't need to be in a mental hospital than the other way around."

Elizabeth simply nodded her head, when the man was right, he was right.

She noticed the three ex's had now become six, she also noticed that each one was gearing up to say something, so she figured now was the time to cut them off, except, before she could say anything, Jason beat her to the punch.

"Nope, not interested in anything you have to say. You can scream and cry to the heavens but it will not prevent Elizabeth and me from being together. We will do this because it is right for us, not you. We've kissed your asses and catered to your demands for long enough. If you missed it or are choosing to pretend it didn't happen, it did, we had epic sex and will continue to do so. You are of the past, that means for those of you a little slow on the uptake, that we are done, kaput, over… We will not forgive or forget because you no longer matter. We have nothing to get over, because as soon as your ass hit the sidewalk, you were but a bad dream. Leave now while you still have a semblance of your dignity."

The whines and bitching from the women – a term she used loosely – were reaching ultrasonic heights, but neither Jason nor Elizabeth was moved by them. The men only slightly less girly in showing their displeasure were bitching and moaning but they too fell on deaf ears.

10

9

8

7

6

5

"Don't let me down now big boy, you promised me a kiss at midnight!"

4

3

2

"Wouldn't dream of letting you down."

1

Their lips met in a passion fueled kiss. The world around them ceasing to exist as their lips made love to one another. Mapping and remembering every moment, every sensation as it blossomed between them and continued to grow.

The music was but a distant sound in the background of their growing desire. As their lips danced with one another, their bodies slowly began to become a part of the equation. Hands fisted in hair to draw the other closer, fingers digging into shoulders and backs to bring their bodies flush.

For those watching, it would seem as if the couple had been enacting this routine for eons, not a few hours. The familiarity of their movements spoke of a dance of love, taken out of time and place. Where neither knew where the other began or ended. They simply were. Connected by more than their desires, connected by the deepest of bonds and that was love. They may not have given voice to such notions yet, but it was in every move, touch, gesture and look.

As their breathing became more labored, Jason simply turned his affections to another area. His tongue traced gentle circles across her collarbone and then his teeth nibbled their way up her neck to her earlobe.

Elizabeth was putty in his hands and it was this moment that she realized, everything she had been searching for, had been right in front of her all along. When she stopped letting fear control her, she was granted her biggest dream and fondest wish.

"This is all your fault Carly; I couldn't get out of bed this morning." Courtney whined.

"What'd she do, put a rock on your coffin again?"

"I wouldn't be so smug, look at you; I wouldn't be caught dead in that dress." Courtney said waspishly.

"That's because you'd have to be dead for six month before you could fit into it." Jason replied with a smirk.

"You're pretty cocky for a tall, handsome, rich charming guy."

"You know Miss Webber, your flattery with get you everywhere."

"I know, why do you think I said it." Elizabeth said with a wink.

"Why does she get a man, I want a man!" Sam shrieked.

"Yeah her last one deflated when she nibbled his ear." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth noticed Carly thinking something up, the smoke billowing from her ears was a good indication.

"Oh, it is so pathetic, Elizabeth thinking she can kiss…I mean kissing is an art form, it has to be sensuous and deeply felt and most of all spontaneous."

She'd no sooner said it than her lips were on Jason's.

"Was it as bad for you as it was for me?" Jason asked while continuously rubbing his mouth.

"Boys…don't even think about it, I'd rather spend the next ten years in a convent that have to deal with the insanity that floats around you. Consider me properly bothered, I did just have to deal with the three twits."

"…"

Thankfully that idiot trio remain silent.

"Time to go upstairs?" She asked with a smile.

"Past time, the perv's have had more than enough of a show. I need to get you alone and have my way with you. If I recall, you promised me a few things…"

"I did and recall, you promised some things yourself."

"If you promise to kiss me like that every New Year's for the next 100 years, I'll follow you anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Jason, it is you. I didn't even know I was searching. Until this moment, I thought life was a series of bad mistakes coupled with good intentions. I think we've both waited long enough. Let's start the year off right and do what makes us happy."

She saw the glint in his eyes and knew, this conversation would have to be revisited. Right now, the only thing on his mind was sex and more sex, and then some more after that. Not to say that wasn't on her mind as well, but she had an epiphany and knew, this wasn't going to be a night or a month long affair. This was the start of something beautiful and eternal.

"You lead and I'll follow you."

"No Jason, we will walk this life together. When you can't make it, I'll be there, by your side, carrying your weight, just as I know you will do the same for me. Love doesn't mean going it alone, it means having someone to lean on."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I guess finding everything I never knew I was looking for, was the key all along. Ready to leave the dud's behind and see where a winner can take you?"

"Beside you, in all things, is the only place I want to be."

Elizabeth felt her feet leave the floor as Jason swooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Our forever just started!" They both said as the door closed with a bang.

**XxXxX**

**The End**


End file.
